RussiaxAmerica: Condoms
by Hippyemo52
Summary: Russia comes to drop off the condoms America order. Hummm... Condoms... So many things can happen from that word. YAOI!


**Beginning Notes:** LOL. Yeah, I'm back. Again.  
HOWEVER MY FRIENDS, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU. A RUSSIAXAMERICA FANFIC. ACTUALLY, A **RATED R** RUSSIAXAMERICA FANFIC.  
This is for my friendly friend SecretlyBroken/Lynn. Her B-Day was yesterday, AND SHE LOVES RATED R FANFICS~  
HaPpY BiRtHdAy LyNn~  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. But I do own this fanfic.  
Feel free to Review/Comment!**

**Warnings: YOAI, YOAI YOAI YOAI YOAI YOAI, BADLY WRITTEN YOAI! Swearing.**

**~.C****ondoms.~ **(LOL. Clever title Ace.)

America chews on his McDonalds burger while looking over the commie with curious eyes. The Russian looks back at him with a huge, almost innocent smile on his face.

"So, you got 'em?" The American states with a mouth full of food, cocking his brow. Russia's expression changes to a confused one for a moment, but then changes back to his innocent expression.

"Da." He answers, nodding his head. "I do. They're right here." He pats the box that is sitting on his lap. Alfred nods back, reaching over to grab the box but Russia pulls it away. Russia sets the box behind him and gives the younger male a genuine smile.

The Russian stands up and moves closer to the American. Alfred notices the black aura falling over the older male. He abruptly stands up and backs away.

"So, America." Russia smiles and pushes the shorter male against a nearby wall. "Why did you need those condoms again, da?" America's eyes widen.

"M-My boss need them! Why else?" He screams, trying to push off Ivan but, obviously, failing. He grips his hamburger tighter. "_I'm not afraid to use this…_" He mentally threatens.

"Ah… Well that makes sense, da." He chuckles, the dark aura disappearing. America lets out a huge sigh of relief, until he feels the dark presence return. "But, you know. I don't think I made them right, do you mind testing them with me?"

America eyes widen as he watches the huge Russia put on the tiny condom. He shifts on the bed. He hated to admit that he thought it was extremely sexy. He gulps, making Ivan look up.

"Something wrong, Alfred?" He smirks, playing with the condom a bit more. America tries to pry his eyes away from the sight before him.

"N-NO! Nothing's wrong!" He protests, waving his hands in an "of-course-not" motion. He was starting to sound like his brother. The thought made him groan and roll his eyes. He did love his brother, but he could be so shy sometimes, it was annoying. Why couldn't be more of a hero, like himself!

A stern voice drags America away from his thoughts.

"Get up, da. I'm ready." Alfred look up to see a naked Ivan. He instantly blushes as Ivan grabs his hand to pull him up. Russia immediately starts stripping Alfred's clothes off.

"I-Ivan? WHAT THE HELL!"

"Huh? What's wrong, da?"

"Don't start randomly _raping me_! JESUS! At least make it more romantic!" Ivan just stares and gives the stupidest response ever.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"_THE FUN?_ GOD DAMMIT, IVAN! YOU-"Alfred gets interrupted by a deep, throaty moan. After a moment, he realizes it's his own. He looks up to Ivan, who has a huge grin on his face.

Alfred gasps as he feels another tug on his cock. He slams his head against the taller male's chest, panting and moaning. Ivan smiles and rubs the naked back of the gasping younger male. He tells him to calm down and slowly lowers his head to replace his hand with his mouth.

America's eyes widen as he feels soft biting. He grips Ivan's hair, groaning and screaming. Russia sighs and scolds Alfred for overreacting. He bites down harder and starts caressing the entrance with his tongue. America groans and grips his hair tighter, almost pulling out small hairs.

Ivan rolls his eyes and lets his cock free. America pants and frees Ivan's hair.

"I-Ivan…" Alfred whispers. "Please don't do that again…"

"Awh, America, you're no fun." The large Russian laughs, reaching into the box of condoms and pulling out a long, white bottle. America's eyes widen and he scowls.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE LUBE IN THERE?"

"Huh? Oh, with every purchase of 10 condoms, you get a free lube, da!" Russia says, smiling cheekily. Alfred was about to scream but his chest is pushed against. He winces and growls at Ivan. Russia grins and squirts lube all over three fingers and America's ass.

Ivan grabs Alfred's chin and points it towards his lips. They share a passionate kiss, complete with growling and biting.

Suddenly Russia moves his mouth down towards Alfred's ass. He begins to lick the flavored lube. He smiles at America's quivering silence.

"_The kiss must of worked~_" Ivan mentally congratulates himself. He lays soft kisses up and down his lovers' ass before he stands up to fuck him.

He coats his fingers with more lube so he doesn't hurt his little American. He sticks a finger in, making Alfred gasp. He smiles happily and sticks another finger deep into his lover. Alfred bites his bottom lip, trying not to scream. Finally, a third finger slips in. America moans loudly. Russia smirks and shoves himself inside America.

"Nnnn… nnnnGH." America moans. "IVAN, YOU'RE SO BIG!" He screams in pain.

"Thanks~" Ivan giggles, thrusting himself deeper inside his little American lover. America tries to equal the thrusts of Ivan's, which he _finally _does, making Ivan moan loudly. Ivan grabs Alfred's cock in his hands, still thrusting his hips, and squeezes it. The younger male moans and tries to keep his hips from buckling.

"Ow, Ivan, you're so huge…" Alfred chokes out, breathlessly.

"Amei-kun… You're bleeding…." Ivan gasps, after relieving himself all over the younger male. Alfred, who had already relieved himself earlier, shrugs and licks Russia's cum.

"Whatever." He smiles, kissing his lover for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

**END NOTES: **Lmao. Wow. That was… surprisingly easy. And bad, BUT THIS IS MY FIRST R GASH. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYNN, ILY!


End file.
